About Sasuke
by Deva-Devastation
Summary: Important characters x Sasuke U. LEVEL: Middle. Non consensual, shota, graphic yaoi, no plot but compatible with manga/anime storyline. OneShot
1. Introduction

Introducción:

**A****bout Sasuke**

**Introduction:**

**Disclaimer:** I am not the original authoress of Naruto

**Content:** Lots of consensual/noncon sex, only yaoi (Level: Middle)

**Pair****ings:** Important characters x Sasuke U. (Age: since 6 to 17)

**Others:** English is not my first language, by this way I warn of possible grammatical failures and incoherent phrases. In this fic there can happen small things that in the reality cannot do the majority of persons, so do not try to imitate it without a professional around. This fic does not have a plot, is sex centred, and it can be added on the manga storyline without alter it.

**Explanation time!**

It's all about Sasuke's life and his meet with other people, since he was 6 to 17 years old. My stories are all about sex! So you can see wat's this really about.


	2. Chapter 1

**A****bout Sasuke**

**Inocence**

I was 6 when it happened. Father and onii-san were argued and then, I found a chink on my daddy's heart where I could sneak in. That one night, father touched me.

_-Now relax – father said_

_I was on my knees with my face against the pillow. He was over me, caressing my tummy and moving down my navel. His pulsating member was pressed against my ass. I was afraid. But then…_

_-You are brave, aren't you? Because you are better than your brother_

_Yes, that worked. My most deeper wish was that. He rubbed his cock against my entrance making me to moan. _

_-Hnnn cute…- he raised a hand to caress my pink childish lips softly and his other hand holding with strength my waist. Then he moved faster before cumming on my back. I could listen his erratic pants on my ear. _

_-Turn around Sasuke – I did – and now suck it_

_I gripped his even harder member with my chubby fingers. I didn't knew what really were happening. I started to lick a bit of the white substance. It was sweet so I get it cleaned up. _

_-Lie on your back – I did_

_He placed himself between my legs. His hands touching my member, making it hard and making me to feel very good. My breath became heavy. He slipped one finger inside mi slowly and I moaned. I tried to sit but all my body feels numb. Then he poked something inside making me to feel an unforgivable pleasure, moaning with my eyes closed. I taked some minutes before noticing that I didn't expel that sweet white liquid, but I was so tired to care. At the second, I felt sleep._

_The next day all the clan was annihilated by Itachi. I guessed if he had know about last night with daddy._

Here I started my lonely life, cursing my brother. On the School, it wasn't easy either to have the highest points on examinations. I reach an agreement with a teacher, he will give me the answers on the exams, he will take me with him to train, he will make me a high ninja… if I let him to use me.

_-AAhhh yees… - Kakashi moaned_

_He was fucking me from behind, hard, rough, quick and brutally. Sometimes I did lost my conscience before he finished with me, and I used to sleep all the night on the hard floor until the morning. The paper with my objectives laid next my face when I woke up. _

_It was a normal Friday night, and only Friday because I couldn't stand up right for 2 days. If I could, Kakashi would fuck me every night. _

In the academy I meet with that blonde hyperactive boy, and he was a pain in the ass too. One day I was eating when he attacked me from behind and tied me. He only wanted to trick Sakura with my appearance because he loved her. But it happened something nobody knows.

_My entire body was tied; my arms on my back, my knees on my chest, my ankles on my hips and my mouth gagged. _

_-Dobe! I got you! Hahaha! – he stared at me laughing while I tried to escape. _

_Soon I noticed a Chakra change on Naruto. His eyes became orange and the marks of his checks became longer. But I couldn't do anything… I was fucked by a like-possessed –Naruto. _

_He bitted me hard on my shoulder screwing me harder and harder. His skin burned mine at the touch. Then he cummed that burning damned substance inside me, making me squirm. _

_Naruto lied near my tied body while his charka returned to normal. Then he woke up saying "Sakura!" and disappeared by the window, not even turning back the sight to look me._

Then it was the time when Itachi came to Konoha again. I just returned from a mission and I was so tired. I meet his blue team-mate before nobody on Konoha. I just didn't know his relationship with my brother…

_I closed the window. I didn't remember when I opened it, but I didn't care. I only wanted to relax my numb muscles. Then, a body tackled me to the floor pulling off my clothes with a flash velocity._

_-Hi little Sasuke – he purred on my ear – I came here to visit you_

_Then he pushes something monstrous on my asshole. I tried to scream but a blue hand covered my mouth. He was pounding my ass with his heavy balls. And that industrial-sized cock of his, going in and out of me. I could feel the tip of his member on my throat with each strike. _

_He takes a half minute to cum, but it was hours for me. I was awake when he went out the house, but my conscience was gone a few seconds ago._

_I woke up 15 hours late and it taked to me a day to remember what the hell happened to me._

The next stupid thing I did was follow the 5 of the sound. It was damn painful. The 5 ended death for take me near Orochimaru. That perverted dirty snake.

_He was summoning snakes again. From his body appeared a lot of snakes that went into my body; stretching my entrance painfully there was the bigger snake, the others bitting my flesh. My balls and dick were sucked on snake's mouth too. _

_-Aahh Sasuke-kun. Are you felling well? Kukukuku…_

_That evil jutsu was used against me with strength. The snake on my ass was moving deeper and deeper. I through if it wanted to exit by my mouth or something. Then, Orochimaru's cock went on me all the way, rubbing it into my ass with the snake still going deeper on my intestine. An other snake pressed against my lips and entered without problems down my throat, not letting me to breathe. So Orochimaru cummed fast deep on my ass and then the snake jutsu disappeared._

_All my trainings ended like that since I was with the sannin. And until I killed him._

And now I,m here, over the death body of my onii-san, the person I hated most and the person who loved me most. The only one who never fucked me, and the only one I want to do it.

_**Chapter:**_

_There are a lot of dirty things on my mind, but step by step! This one shot is for Emosuke, the best character to make an emostory! It takes me only 3 hours, that means lots of wrong words, incoherent phrases, etc… I guess you enjoy it! __bai-bai!_

_Deva-Deva_


End file.
